


crashing down

by 13KeithXPidge13



Series: EdBarto/ZetaFlash Week 2019 [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Sexual Content, Rough Kissing, Stress Relief, Sweet/Hot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: Prompt: FirstsDuring the episode 'Illusion Of Control'.





	crashing down

**Author's Note:**

> Sunday, September 1
> 
> Firsts
> 
> Monday, September 2
> 
> Flustered
> 
> Tuesday, September 3
> 
> Alternate Universe
> 
> Wednesday, September 4
> 
> Sugar
> 
> Thursday, September 5
> 
> Public Heroes/Private Lives
> 
> Friday, September 6
> 
> Shenanigans
> 
> Saturday, September 7
> 
> Future
> 
> No I will not give a reason as to why I've been gone for so long. But I am sorry and it'll all make sense soon.

Ed smiled softly, sighing a bit as he watched the smile on Bart's _<strike>perfect</strike>_ face. The teen looked happy for once and Ed was thankful for that. He knew that Bart had been struggling, ever since Jaime had been spending less and less time with him, his family always too overprotective of him, the stress of maintaining his secret identity, he knew it would all come crashing down soon.

To be honest, Ed was surprised Gar was that _willing_ to talk to the press. If he were Gar, he'd _never_ want to talk them, too shy and too scared to make a fool of himself, but Bart and the other two looked like they'd done it a _hundred_ _times_.

"Those hero boys are so cool," One of the girls-Jessica, _her name,_ he thought, said beside Virgil, giving him a knowing look. "And their also really _hot_."

Ed felt his cheeks warm at that. Sure, he had totally noticed how good looking Jaime and Gar were, but now, when he really thought about it, Bart was pretty handsome too. After all, Ed had always liked red heads, male or female, but, Bart seemed to be..._different_, somehow, and it wasn't just because he was a speedster or a person from the future.

He had also seemed to fail to notice how tight Bart's spandex was, how _well_ it hugged his form.

_Shit_, Ed thought, he was sure his face was red but was thankful it was to dark for anyone to notice as he rubbed a hand over his mouth, still staring at the three teenage heroes, but more importantly, staring at _Kid Flash_.

"So, Eduardo,"

Ed blinked and turned to where Traci called his name. She had her hands on her hips, leaning against the tree he was _also_ leaning against with a smirk on her face. "Bart looks pretty good over there, _doesn't he?"_

Ed choked on air.

"I-I guess?" He replied nervously, smiling cautiously. "I mean, they all...do?"

"Mhm," Traci hummed, still smiling like she knew something he didn't. "I think you should go over and talk to him afterwards. You too are good friends, _best_ friends, right?"

Ed nodded slowly. "Yeah, but, him and Jaime-"

"_Jaime's_ busy afterwards. Me and him are going on another date here soon." She interrupted, making Ed internally grumble. "So, you should keep him company. Keep him entertained. Maybe a little_ hands on_ action?"

Ed swore his face exploded.

"May-_maybe?" _

Traci giggled, shaking her head. "Boys, I swear." Then, she turned to leave, walking over to where Gar, Jaime, and Bart were almost finished with talking to the press. He swallowed thickly.

"Don't know what that was about," Virgil then said. "I don't think I _wanna_ know either."

Ed huffed and rolled his eyes. Virgil chuckled then, putting a hand on his shoulder. "She's right, though. You _should_ talk to him._ I_ think you two would be good together."

Ed smiled at him. "You really think so?"

Virgil nodded. "Totally!"

The teen then sighed and nodded. "You guys are right. I should probably talk to him and-"

"Hey, Eduardo?"

Ed and Virgil looked up and saw Bart-_Kid Flash_-walking over with a frown on his face. "Can I talk to you for a second, amigo?"

Ed looked back to the other teen and swallowed again and Virgil nodded once more. "Yeah, what is it?"

"In _private?"_ The speedster urged, grabbing his hand and almost speed walking around the center and into a small alley way in between the two buildings.

"Bart! _Amigo_-" Ed gasped for air as they finally stopped, latching onto the speedster's shoulders before he was slammed into one of the walls surrounding them, he hissed in pain as his back throbbed, still clutching at Bart's suit.

_"Sorry, sorry."_ Bart panted, gripping Ed's sides almost painfully, the teen was sure his hand was gonna leave bruises. "I can't-_fuck_-I can't _stop_ myself anymore. Fucking _Traci_-"

Ed grabbed onto Bart's hair, pulling his head back and making the redhead gasp out in pleasure. "Ed-_fuck_-!"

"What do you mean Traci? What did she tell you?" Ed hissed, leaning in closely. "Bart tell me, _now_."

"I love you!" He shouted and a moment of silence followed.

"....What?"

"I love you, Ed! And, you're hot,_ God you're so fucking hot_. You look so _good_ and I just wanna kiss you and hug you and touch you andfuckyouramazingIwantyousobadlyoudon'tevenfucking_know_-"

Ed growled and pulled him forward until their lips touched. Bart sighed into their kiss, grinding him against the wall.

"Fuck, _yes_," Bart panted, falling against Ed as his hands reached up to run themselves in the older teen's hair. "Love you," Was admitted against his lips. "Want you," Was admitted against his jaw. "Please-_please_ love me back."

"Bart," Ed chuckled, resting his hands on the speedster's back, gripping. "I wouldn't be kissing you right now if I _didn't_ love you back."

Bart sighed and smiled, letting his head fall on his shoulder as another wave of silence washed over them.

"Sorry for jumping on you like that." The redhead whispered, his face reddening as he hid himself in Ed's neck, kissing lightly, making the older teen shiver.

"It's okay, honestly I'm surprised I didn't do it before you."

Bart giggled and Ed thought that that was now his favorite sound. "I love you." The speedster sighed, looking up at him with a dazed gaze before taking him by his cheeks and kissing him sweetly, not rough like before.

Ed groaned and his eyes fluttered closed, letting him take in the sweet and delicious nectar that was Bart Allen. "Never stop kissing me." He said and Bart nodded.

"Never." He promised with a smile, sealing it with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> PEACE MY HOMIES ANOTHER ONE TOMORROW!  
(pleeeeease make them canon bluepulse is kinda dead now oof-)


End file.
